Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crimping hand tool.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various cable wires and signal connectors have been widely used for signal transmission, such as network cables and RJ45 connectors that serve to transmit network signals and telephone cables and RJ11 connectors that serve to transmit telephone signals. For the purpose of connecting the cable to the required equipment, the terminal end of the cable is usually connected to a corresponding connector to form a cable connector. Hence, it is necessary to use a specialized cable crimping tool to connect and fix the cable and the connector together.
To take the network cable as an example, the cable is usually directly inserted into piercing terminals of the connector so that the piercing terminals cut through an insulation material outside the cable to be electrically connected to wires inside the cable. In other words, it only takes one simple, quick squeezing and pressing operation to achieve the electronic connection between the connector and the cable. However, since the network cable usually has many small wires located inside, the connector correspondingly has piercing terminals of the same amount that must be electrically connected to the wires. But it is quite a waste of time to insert the wires one by one.